Underworld
by marikluverkaibasgurl
Summary: When Panther has her sister murdered she must team up with her arch nemisis Hiei and the rest of the gang to figure out who did it and maybe stop the next murder from happening....a murder that may end up being her own. Hieixoc
1. Chapter 1: Panther on the case

**Hi guys! This is my 1st real yyh story! The story gets really good just bear w/ me on this chapter. I'm nervous! Well without any further ado...the story...**

I blew a smoke ring around my victim...er client. His blue green flesh was slimy and his ugly yellow cat eyes focused nervously on me. I sighed.

"Look mr. Hiyomishi." I said. "there's nothing I can do about your "financial" problem. Is it my fault that you didn't pay your bills on time for the past 3 months? NO."

"B...but." he stammered in a hollow scaly voice. "I have a family to feed!"

"And they'll figure out a way to get feed!" i snapped then mumbled. "Hopefully they'll starve. 1 less demon in the world? I'm not complaining."I pushed a button on my intercom. "Carmen send in the officers to take Mr. Hiyomishi to the state prison."

The door at the end of my office flew open and a pair of unnaturally buff men each grabbed an arm of his and began to drag him away.

"You can't do this!" he yelled back to me. "I'm paying you!"

"Oh don't worry about it!" I yelled cheerfully to him. "I'll take my money out of your families check every month. Have fun!"

They left. I sucked hard on the cigarette and sighed happily.

"No that seeing another dirty demon locked up isn't pay enough." I said aloud then thought for a moment. "But it doesn't pay the bills..."

I spun my chair to face my large mirrored window. A dark city below faced me, I grinned, Sinaly City. My hometown. I grew up here. It's constantly dark skies loomed high above me. Demons used to rome the roads killing anything that looked like it might scream alot. They killed my father. I made it my mission in life to kill them off or lock them all away. Whatever happens 1st.

My name is Panther Putz. I'm a investigator for my city.

I put my smoke out in the gold ash tray next to me and soaked in the fact I had locked up another 1. 1 less person to worry about at night. 1 more live saved. It didn't bother me killing them. An eye for an eyes right? A tooth for a tooth? Only in my case it's more of a tooth for a mouthful. Whatever works right?

My secretary popped her head in. Her yellow hair tighed into a messy bun and her green eyes sparkled happily.

"Matt called." she chimed. "He wants you down at 0123 n.w. 87 avenue. There's been a murder."

"Spanx." I called to her as she closed the door.

I concealed my cigarette pack in my pocket and grabbed my keys off the desk. Matt and I were partners. He found the murders and I solved them. That's what we were. The demon control and detain center, The D.C.D.C. We put away and had license to kill any or all demons. I went downstairs and into my ferrari. (what? I didn't say the job didn't pay well!) I turned it on and let the engine roar. I pulled outta my spot and onto the dark roads. They were practically deserted with the exception of groups of demons huddled together on the corners looking up at me as if I were the problem. I figured out a solution to this problem though...

...If they all drop dead then there's no problem!

Anyway I pulled up to the large crime scene. I could see Matt. His black hair and dark eyes stuck out in the crowd of aliens and mutant people. We were part of the few humans in our precinct. I got out and went over to him. I hopped the yellow tape and approached him relighting the smoke. Matt saw me and sighed.

"One of these days..." he warned me. "Your gonna die from those. And I'm gonna have t waste a chunk of my life investigating it aren't I?"

"I wouldn't be happy unless you did." I said happily. "So what happened?"

"Some demon guy killed the mayor." he pointed to the 2 bloody bodies being carried away. "We don't really know what happened but the mayor and his wife were ripped to pieces. We can't find some of there missing ligaments."

"Like what?" I asked. "Arms? Legs?"

"Nuts." Matt said simply. "And his wife got her assets blown off. We found 1 of them in a dumpster.

I cringed.

"That's really wrong and disgusting." I said.

"This coming from a smoker?"

"Shut it." I said. "So where is the trash?"

"Already at the station." Matt said going towards a woman with 2 heads. "I gotta go interrogate. You head down there."

"Ok." I headed to my car and peeled down the road.

I guess there was really no point in going there now was it? I sighed and pulled into a large building. I got out and entered. Many people stood around talking and comparing important documents. I went into a large room where I saw a guy sitting on the other side of the 2 way mirror. He had spikey black hair and was on the short side. I looked at my friend Katie who was watching him.

"he crack yet?" I asked.

"Nope."

I looked at him. He couldn't see me but he did shoot me the middle finger.

"Charming isn't he?" Katie asked tucking her green hair behind her ear.

"They all are." I mumbled.

I went to the door and opened it. He looked up at me. He eyed my cigarette.

"want 1?" I asked.

"No."

"Good." I popped it into my mouth. "I wasn't gonna give it to you anyways. So mr..."

"Hiei. My name is Hiei." he said lowly.

"..Hiei." I said. "Why did you murder mr. Tiushofu and his wife?"

"I didn't do it." Hiei responded his voice like ice. "I was just in the wrong place in the wrong time."

"Did he make you mad?" I pressed on. "Or maybe it's the fact he wanted to put out a demon registration law?"

"You deaf?" he asked leaning across the table to look at me. "I didn't do it."

"...or did you just want something to do? Your kind always seems so violent..."

"I DIDN'T DO IT YOU BITCH!" he got to his feet and pounded on the table with his fist.

I got to my feet and gathered my papers. I stared at him and sighed.

"Then I guess were gonna have to send you to the county jail. There you can hire an attorney and...who knows? Maybe you won't get the death sentence. I doubt it though. The judge is a personal friend of mine. Wish I could say it was a pleasure but that would be lying now would it? I'll see you later Mr. Hiei."

With that I left. Men came in behind me and went in to carry Hiei to jail. I watched as they took him outside...cursing and screaming and kicking the entire way. I grinned.

Another 1 bites the dust.

**...well that's all for now folks! Please review and lemme know what u think! I hope u liked it! I'll update as sooooon as possible. Well until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2: Murder

**Hi guys! I was soooo sad I only got 1 review...it was a flame! ): Oh well...b.t.w...to the writer of the flame...It's only the 2nd chapter...u should be patient HE GETS OUTTA JAIL! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! & Anyway w/o any further ado...the story...**

Suddenly I heard a bang and the 2 men were on the ground and Hiei was free. We made eye contact with me for a moment then ran out.

"Get 'um!" shouted Katie as groups of men went out the door in hot pursuit.

Normally I'd follow. I'd love to catch him and beat him down...I'm just not in the mood. I have bigger...much bigger...fish to fry. I went out to my car and pulled out. The demon guy had run out into the middle of the road and in front of me. I revved the engine. I guess I could help...running him over might be fun! I drove at him. He out stretched his hand and the engine turned off. It seemed to be floating. I quickly threw off my seat belt and opened the car door. The ground was getting farther and farther away. I had a very bad idea about where this was going so I jumped. I tumbled to the ground. I rolled into the dirt and looked up at my brand new sleek black car hover for a few moments then go flying into the next zip code. My eyes narrowed as he took off down the road and into the darkness. I sat there for a moment as my fellow colleges came over to check on me.

"Panther!" yelled Katie who was out of breath. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled getting to my feet and concentrating at the ground. "Just promise me you'll catch that punk."

Katie nodded and barked some orders in Venusish (the language spoken on Venus.) to some big guards. I brushed some of the dirt off my clothes and flipped open my cell and called a taxi. I was meeting my sister at her hotel room. She lived outta town so I was always happy to vivist. I wasn't so happy about some moron throwing my car across town. I waited with Katie until the cab came. I hopped in.

"Where too?" asked the kid driving.

He looked like a high school student. He had spikey black hair and looked at me through the review mirror. His license he had propped up on the windshield said "Yusuke Yurameshe."

(A/N excuse my spelling on Yusuke's last name. I'm not very good at spelling.)

"Hilton Hotel." I said cooly leaning back into my seat as he took off like a bat outta hell.

I gripped my seat and my eyes widened.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled.

"Nuttin'" he said unfazed by the speed.

"SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED!"

"No I won't calm down!"

He peeled around the corner and down another alley way where he slowed down a bit. I sighed with relief.

"So...you look a little young to be a cab driver." I said to him crossing my arms.

He nodded.

"Side job." he answered.

"Who taught you how ta drive?" I asked.

He grinned.

"Why do you wanna know?"

I mounded.

"Because you drive like a lunatic!" I mumbled sucking in on my cig.

He looked at me through the mirror and grinned evilly.

"Who said I wasn't?" he asked.

I sat back uncomfortably. We finally pulled up in front of the hotel and I threw the cash into the window. He caught it as I mumbled a thanks and dashed out into the building. I went over to the elevator and went up to Liona's room. Liona was my baby sister by a year. Neither of us were fun or cheerful people. Our mom had enough of a scence of humor. She did name us "Panther" and "Lion"-a. I went up to the room and banged on the door. I heard the door lock slide over and saw Liona's face appear in the crack.

"Trick or treat." I said with a grin.

Liona grinned and threw the door open as she suffocated me with a hug. She smelled like I remember her. Like ice cream and night time. But also...like the perfume Curious. I backed up.

"What's with the perfume? You smell like a slut." I asked.

(A/N I like Curios but Panther doesn't...go figure.)

She laughed.

"No reason." she said. "Now come on and sit down."

I went past her and sat on the sofa. I slung my legs up on her glass coffee table and blew a smoke ring into the air. There so pretty. Liona snatched the cig away from me.

"Not now." she barked brushing her nearly black hair behind her ear. "I'm having somebody over later."

"Somebody?" I asked. "Like who."

"Adrian Conners."

"Adrian?" I coughed. "Like...skinny nerdy high school Adrian?"

She nodded with a pink tint in her checks.

"We've been going out."

"For how long!"

"Long enough to be engaged!" she whipped out her hand and I gasped.

There sat a ring that would put J.Lo to shame. The diamond was huge and glimmered up at me. I drooled in envy.

"Wow." I said. "He's loaded!"

"Panther!" she snatched her hand away. "I'm getting married!"

I grinned and hugged her.

"I'm gonna be in the wedding...right?" I asked.

She snorted.

"Of course!"

'Good...so I guess him coming over ruins any diner plans huh?" I asked.

Suddenly like on cue the phone rang. Liona jumped up and answered. She talked with whoever it was while I stared at my smokes. They called to me. What I wouldn't give to suck on 1 of those puppies...I reached out to grab 1 when the phone was slammed down on its receiver. I snapped back into the upright position and stared at Liona.

"That was Adrian." she said.

I laughed.

"Speak of the devil."

"Well he's really busy tonight...something came up. He's not stopping by."

"Does that mean I can smoke now?"

PANTHER!"

"Sorry sorry sheesh." I said getting to my feet. "How about I take you out to dinner. My treat. Like a...very over due bachelorette party eh?"

She grinned.

"Alright...let's go."

So we left. Moments later we were packed up into Liona's small "conservative" car and tearing down to the cost for my favorite seafood restraunt. Liona loves shrimp so what better way to get her mind off of Adrian?

"So...were you working now?" I asked sticking the cigarette I lite out the window.

"Here and there." she shrugged. "I think I'll finish up medical school and become a nurse."

"Cool."

'What about you?" she asked leaning back. "Whatcha up to these days?"

I grinned.

"Huntin' demons. What else?" I said smugly.

Liona reached over and turned off the radio and faced me. She had the look on her face that mom used to get when we did something wrong and we were about to get lectured.

"Panther." she said gently. "I know what they did to us...but don't you feel the least bit BAD for all the innocent demons you kill? I hate watching the shows they have on tv were they just shoot them down. And I'm getting the feeling you have a license to do that don't you?"

By now I was frowning.

"It's revenge Leo." I said. "For dad. For you. For mom. For me. And for all the other kids who grew up without parents thanks to them."

There was silence.

"Let it go Panther." Liona said in a small voice. "Please...killing will get us no where."

"I'll gte over it when they're all dead." I snapped cooly. "Conversation over. We're here."

But alas there were no parking spaces. All the cars were lined up neatly with no room for anybody else. I cursed under my breath and circled the restraunt. Nothing.

Zip.

Zilch.

I pulled into an alley way not even a block away and parked. Liona looked out her window cautiously and peered around.

"You sure it's safe?" she asked popping her lock on her door down.

I nodded and got out.

"Perfectly. Now come on."

We both got out and began the walk towards there restraunt. I heard a slight russtle from behind. But I knew Liona was already jumpy enough so I didn't say anything.

"What was that?" Liona asked.

"I didn't hear anything." I said stupidly.

We kept going. Suddenly a shot rang out and pain exploded in my leg. I fell to the ground cursing as blood oozed from a gun shot wound. I reached for the gun in my pocket and realized I left it in the cab earlier. I banged the ground with my fist and layed down flat. In training this was the perfect thing to do to avoid getting shot in the head. Another shot got me in the arm and I screamed. I closed my eyes. I heard another shot ring out and Liona scream but I was so dizzy by then that I shut my eyes...

"..uh." I mumbled as I lifted my head.

I lay in a puddle of blood. It had soaked my shirt and hair. I tried to lift my body but I couldn't.

"I'm dead.." I whispered then I yelled. "Liona? Leo?"

I turned over. I heard sirens blaring somewhere in the distance. I noticed my gold watch was gone. I mumbled.. Then I saw somebody lying not 2 feet away from me. I scooted my body over to look at them. I used the arm I hadn't been shot in to flip them over to face me. There...staring back at me...

..was Liona...

...she was the dead 1 here.

**..bum!bum!bum! LOL. Anyway please review. Is it good? Bad? Gooey? Please R+R or the next chapter will be held prisoner! MUAHAHAHAHA! LOL. Well until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3: Funerals and Memories

**Hi guys. I wasn't going to continue this story but then I saw somebody had taken an interest in it. It was awsome! So now, this chapter is dedicated to you my friend. Without any further ado...**

"...And now, dearest friends, we say good bye to our friend, Leona. She was simple, sweet, a beautiful girl, inside and out. A steady life ahead of her, and now she flies about heaven, awaiting us to join her." The priest closed the book before him and faced the audience of moaners before him. "The casket will be open for viewing now."

He stepped down and drifted off stage as people began to float towards the sleek, black coffin in the front of the room. It was long and slender, like Leona had been, and littered with flowers of white and red. I could barely feel myself, getting to my feet and standing in the long line of people before me. The bandage on my leg itched terribly but my mind was so scattered I couldn't concentrate on it. It had been like this for the past two weeks. All a big blur of hospital rooms and a chorus of "I'm sorry"-s and "Will you be alights?" It was more painful then the gun shot wounds they said endangered my life. I took another step. The sound of people around me sobbing could be heard. People who barely knew me and my sister flooded the room. They cried all over each other like idiots, hugging and kissing and holding each other. My arms suddenly felt cold and my eyes sting with tears I hadn't shed. For a split second, I wished I had somebody to hold me but then I remembered this day wasn't about me but Leona.

I took another step.

I could almost see the coffin now. The room was becoming more and more vacant as people left to the other room for the reception. Leaon always loved parties so why not show her one?

Another step.

Now I was only a couple people away. A woman I didn't recognize sobbed openly all over the casket. I felt my stomach tighten and my chest constrict. I wanted nothing more then to yell, tell her to stop it but the words never met my lips. I tightened my grip I had on my black dress.

Another step.

The only person in front of me now just took of his hat and whispered a few words of goodbye. I sighed softly as he looked into the coffin and, after shaking his head slowly, drifted into the other room with all the others.

Now it was my turn.

The coffin was lined with a white silk. Leona lay on it, her eyes closed and her lips gently pressed down on each other. Nothing like she had looked the night we were shot. It was peaceful. Soft. Nothing like the real Leona. Nothing like my sister. I gripped the side of the coffin, my head down as I shook with a silent furry. I looked at her face. That once lively, happy face that would bring me to reality and help me,

Would never speak again. Would never cry again. Would never laugh again.

The silent furry shook me.

"Don't worry Leo." I said. "I'll get revenge...I promise."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me. It was Matt. He was in a fine suit with his hair combed back as he smiled softly at me.

"Hey." He said, his hand rubbing the bandage on my upper arm. "How're you doing?"

All I could do was shrug, trying to look nonchalant.

"Fine I guess." I said hollowly.

I was hard to lie to Matt, especially when he lifted his eyebrow at me and sighed like that.

"Well c'mon." he said, taking my hand into his. "Let's go into the reception."

It felt weird, holding hands with a boy. I had never, in all my life, held hands with one. I didn't know if it meant anything but I blushed lightly and prayed that Matt wouldn't see. He led me into the other room, filled with more intoxicating flowers and black silk curtains, filled with people and crapp ore' duerbs. I collapsed into a chair as I watched them take the coffin outside into the newly fallen snow. I got up, as Matt let got of my hand and watched me go. He was pulled away by Katie. I drifted outside, looking at the guys taking my sister away to her final resting g place. I stood my by a lonely tombstone as the men began to lower her in the whole. Dirt clumps tumbled in, as if to check it was safe for her to enter. I wish there was some way, and I guess a part of me was still hoping, that she would sit up and say it had all been a mistake, a sick joke of some sort. But she was not. Dead like mom. Dead like dad. Dead like the demons I killed. I breathed out sharply to keep tears from coming as I watched her sink under. I took a breath and hoped for the best. I could see a man watching from not too far away. He had bushy brown hair and large brown eyes. I knew his awkward stand and gawky body from miles away. It was Adrian. I stepped towards him. He looked away from Leona long enough to meet my gaze.

"Long time no see, Panther." He said, extending his long arms in a hug.

I embraced him. My hands, drenched in black lace gloves, gripped his shoulders for some kind of support I was searching for. He pulled me back and looked at me. It was quiet as he gave a sad smile.

"How are you?"

Lord, I was sick of that question.

I shrugged as a woman I had never met came up behind him. She was doused in black, a short dress that hiked up some. Black hair poured down her face as her eyes sparkled sadly.

"Adrian, the cars ready." She said.

Adrian looked at her then looked back at me.

"Well Panther, this is my sister, Lola." She grinned.

Now as long as I had known Adrian, he had never mentioned a sister. I merely nodded and shook her hand. She titled her head to the side and gave the phony smile that haunted my thoughts at night.

"Hi." She said. "I'm so sorry about your sister. Are you alright?"

There was the question again.

All I could do was nod as Lola looked anxiously back at the cab.

"We gotta go." She said, gripping his arm.

H nodded then looked at me.

"Well you have my number." He said. "If you need anything, anything at all..."

He looked me over once and clicked his tongue.

"Wow." He said. "Ya look so different from high school."

With that, he nodded and left. It was quiet. I though to myself for a moment. Nothing made cense anymore. And now I was more alone then I had ever been in my entire life.

It was quiet. Dead silence fell over the room as I entered. It was the next day. I was back at work and I guess they didn't expect that. I put down my bag and went over to the shocked Kaits' desk.

"Why aren't you..." she asked.

"The papers Katie." I said, trying to ignore the shock. "I need to know how the pursuit of that demon asshole is going."

Katie nodded, and collected her papers.

"Don't you think you need some time?" she finally spat out. "I left all the details for your time off on your desk in your office. They should be with Carmen..."

It was quiet.

"The demon, Katie." I said coolly.

She sighed and got to her feet.

"We got him." She said , flatly. "He's been stuck in a cell for the past week. He's awaiting execution."

A slippery grin lit up my face.

"Good." I said. "Then I guess I better go. I have work at the office today."

Without another word, I turned down the hall and left. I had to leave through the cells though. This was the part I hated. I entered the door on the far right and went down a long hallway. Demon hands sticking out through cell bars, screaming at me for mercy and help. That's when I heard a distance noise. Something foreign in this place.

A laugh.

Then, I looked to the side. There, in the cell beside me, in the far corner in a metal chair, sat Hiei. His short legs were pulled to his chest as his fierce red eyes caught mine as I drifted to his cell. He grinned an approached.

"Heard about your sister detective." He said hollowly. "Funny how things come around to bite us in the ass, eh?"

It fell quiet. The screams of the demons around faded somewhere into nothingness as I felt my fingers wrap around the bars.

"What do you know about that?" I asked.

He shrugged and leaned against the bars before me. His eyes flickered with a secret he knew I would kill to share with him. He let an almost evil smile illuminate his face.

"The person who killed her..." he said. "...is the same person you're framing me with."

There was silcne. I wanted to laugh but couldn't. He had to be lying, I KNEW IT. But a part of me felt the tug of truth coming clearly through his voice. I shook my head in disbelief. He laughed.

"Don't believe me?" he asked. 'The killer you're after is notorious. They killed others before the people you framed me for killing. Always famous for blowing off certain body parts. They've been working their way up the body. Your sisters right arm was missing, was it not?" I got quiet. "Exactly my point. That was the next spot wasn't it?"

"Shut it." I snarled.

He shrugged and looked away.

"fine." He said softly.

He closed his eyes as an "I told you so" smile appeared.

"Just remember I've been in here for a couple weeks now. I've had a long time to think about this. I do my research, decteive. I could help you."

Immediately, my heart stopped.

"What's the catch?" my untrusting nature pushed the words out before I could think of what I was saying.

He shurued.

"Well what else would a guy in a jail cell like?" he asked.

He leaned din closer to me, his head barley inches away.

"Freedom."

He pushed back.

"Well I want out, Putz. I want out now."

"Well it's not gonna happen." Reluqutan I let go of the bars and drifted away.

A part of me was still back there, hanging on to those bars like an over eager kid. I did wanna know more. If he could help, why would he? How did I know he would keep up with the end of his bargain? He was a demon. They could be trusted as far as I could throw them. I continued my way out when I head him say, in that low, casual tone...

"When you're ready, I'll be here."

It was later that night as I collapsed. The bed beneath me felt like heaven. My head pulsed with thoughts. The traced by in waves, pulses of what they meant. It was so hard to believe, how my life had changed. I let out a breath. It itself sounded distant to me. I closed my eyes. Hiei's words still pulsing through me like the air that filled my lungs. Could it be possible? Was he bluffing? He had to be. There was no other explanation. It was all so overwhelming. I closed my eyes for a moment. A memory dripped back to me like running water...

-7 years ago.-

The man in front of me kicked down the door.

"Nobody move!" he screamed.

In the corner, I could see a demon woman cowering and a man screaming, his eyes flaring. They were vibrant red that pulsed. I'll never forget those eyes. The man in front of me motioned for me to go past. I clutched the gun in my hand. I was 15 and this was the first house raid I did. It was back when they adh become legal. The gun in my hand felt foreign. I had never held one before. I lifted it above my chest and pointed it at the man.

"Shoot!" screamed the man behind me.

Finally, the woman next to him let a bullet whiz behind me. It was quiet for a moment as the special bullet, designed to penetrate a demon, shot him in the head. It was splash with the first spray of blood I ever felt. I was frozen as he fell at my feet, dead. The woman let out a scream like sob. Her eyes glowed with a furious anger. They were bright green. She began to scream and run at us. I was knocked aside like a toy. I flew across the room and into a corner. I now had a clear view of the fight. In the opposite corner, trembled 2 little boys, one 5 and the other my age and a little girl about 10. They huddled together in fear. The oldest guy stood in front of them. He looked like he wanted to fight but his mother yelled for him to stay put. The leader of our group shot her down. Now he turned to me.

"Kill the others!" he snapped.

Th words hit me like ice.

"Kill!" he snapped.

Reluctantly I raised the gun. The woman with us tackled the oldest to the ground and I now had a clear shot of the kids. My hands shook.

"Now Putz!"

Then I pulled back. I heard the gun fired and felt the recoil. I fired again and looked at were the kids had been standing. Now all that was there were a pair of bloody masses. The woman let go of the boy, who had stopped squirming in shock and backed away. It was just me and him. It was quiet. I raised then gun in shaking hands. I'll never forget the blaze of fear in his red eyes. He tried standing. He tried acting like tough, like me. I lowered the gun, blinking into space, tears flowing freely down my face. He nodded once then ran off down the hall and into an alley.

"Follow him!" barked my leader.

I sunk to my knees, the gun falling to the floor. There was a sudden sharp blow on the side of my face. I skid across the floor. I could feel blood pouring from my hair line as I looked at the assailant. It was our leader. He scowled and hell burned in his eyes. He Hoisted me off the ground by the collar of my shirt. I felt my feet leave the ground as his eyes bore into my own.

"If you ever freeze up like that again..." he snarled. "...I'll bury you alive with that kid you killed."

He dropped me onto the ground. I stared at him as I tried to stop crying.

"And stop that crying." He said harshly as he left.

It was quiet as I opened my eyes. Darkness had fallen. I felt a bitter tear escape my eye as I got to my feet and went out the door.

I made a promise to my sister.

I knew what I had to do.

**...its getting good...lol. Now please review! I beg u! Anybdoy reading this please review! Thanks. Until next time.**

**O ya **


End file.
